The Mare With The Blonde Mane
by WereWING11
Summary: Derpy Hooves lives a normal life, has a normal job, and has normal dreams. What happens when those all fade away from her?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everybody. This is Chapter One of my story 'The Mare Of The Blonde Mane', but it is revised and remastered. I hope you notice a difference, as there were many mistakes in the original._

_I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. I want to know what you'd like to see from me. Thank you._

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

**The Mare Of The Blonde Mane**

_**Chapter One**_

Alright, derp, today's to-do list.

One, deliver the mail.

Two, Sugar Cube corner with Lyra and BonBon.

Three, Sweet Apple Acres with Carrottop and Applejack so we can make some cakes, pies, and muffins for the big party tomorrow!

Ooh! I'm so excited!

First things first...

The grey mare grabbed her cap from the hook by the door, and snatched up her bag of mail, then set off. First destination was the library. Judging from the size and shape of the package, Twilight Sparkle had ordered a new book. Everypony in town knew Twilight. In fact, most all of Equestria knew her! She and her friends had saved the world on multiple occasions. Derpy set down right outside the large tree and knocked on the door.

A little green dragon opened the door and smiled. "Oh hey, Derpy! Is that Twilight's package?"

"Yes it is, Spike. Here you go!" She handed over the parcel and smiled at Spike. "Give my greetings to Twilight, will you?"

"I think I will. Thanks Derpy."

"No problem," she replied, lifting off once more, and flying to the next house on her list.

A few more houses later, she was at Filthy Rich's house. She knocked, and who should answer, but the town brat, Diamond Tiara.

"Is that dad's package?"

"Yes it is. Here you are." Derpy handed over the package happily and turned away.

"Uh-huh. Bye Ditz," Diamond Tiara said, slamming the door shut.

Derpy froze where she was standing and closed her eyes. Ditzy... There was never a word that she hated more than that one.

Back when she was in school, ditz was a horrible word. It was the word used to describe something that didn't belong there and that should never have been created. It was what her parents named her.

She tried to shake off the thought while she set off once again, now heading to the last five or six houses, down in the larger part of town.

And before she knew it there was one package left.

She knocked on the door to the last house, and it was opened by Octavia, a dark grey mare with a smooth black mane. She was known for her ability to play the cello very well, and also known for being Vinyl Scratch's number one.

Octavia looked at derpy. "Oh, hey Derpy. That ours?"

"It is indeed, miss." She answered, trying to smile, but not succeeding. She hooved the parcel to Octavia who just placed it inside.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

Derpy looked down at the floor. "Not really. I'll be fine. You have a good day, miss."

Octavia studied Derpy closely and nodded. "I will. If you need anything, just come on over. We're all friends here."

Derpy smiled at this and flew away once more.

All packages were with their proper owners. She landed outside Sugar Cube Corner, and stepped inside. Lyra and BonBon were already at a table together talking about Celestia knows what. She walked over and sat with them. "Good day, my fine fellows."

"Good day indeed, Derpenshire." Lyra giggled and made a dramatic gesture with her hooves.

Pinkie walked over, smiling, as per usual. "Hheeeyy-llo everypony! Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner! What can I get for ya?"

Lyra smiled at Pinkie and looked at BonBon. She gestured for pinkie to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"Oooohh! That's awesome! I'll have that ready for you in a jiffy! Stop on by tomorrow for pickup!" She whispered, "happy anniversary," and bounced away to the kitchen.

BonBon chuckled and turned to Derpy. "So Derps, how's your day been?"

"It's alright."

"Oh? Usually there's more than a simple 'it's alright'."

"Meh."

Lyra's chuckled. "Oh great. Now she 'meh'-ing."

BonBon looked at Derpy with a concerned expression. "Did somepony use the... The D-word?"

Derpy nodded.

"Buck 'em..." BonBon cussed under her breath.

Lyra gasped at BonBon. "Hey! Don't say that here. Come on. Let's go to my place. Nopony is a ditz there. ESPECIALLY not you two."

Derpy got up and exited the shop with her two closest friends.

"Well, at least I have you guys."

_Well, that was a remake of chapter one of my first official fanfiction. If you liked it, be sure to review, and give suggestions for future chapters. I noticed too many loopholes and mistakes in my original plan, and now I shall fix them, so please look foreword to more._

_Adios_

_WereWING11_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! Welcome back to some more of the revised version of 'The Mare Of The Blonde Mane'. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy._

_WereWING11_

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or themes. This is a story meant for entertainment only, and is not for profit or personal benefit.-_

**the Mare Of The Blonde Mane**

_**Chapter Two**_

Lyra opened the door to her home, letting BonBon and Derpy free to roam around inside. It was a clean house, except the occasional sasparilla bottle on the counters or shelves. BonBon immediately went to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbed the television remote and flipped to 'My Little Humans'.

"Ugh, this episode is disgusting. That Honey-Boo-Boo character disturbs me." BonBon said.

"Ha, reminds me of Berry Punch a little bit. Well... When she drunk at least." Lyra joked, causing the others to laugh.

"Come on Bonny, change the channel to something better!" Derpy whined, then snatched the remote, and flipped to the baking channel.

"Today, we'll be using the recipe from my new best-selling cookbook. The perfect strawberry muffin. Now, believe it or not, the only ingredients you need are-"

"Ah, that's better." Derpy exclaimed, sighing.

The other two rolled their eyes and sat down with Derpy, watching the muffins.

About a half hour later, Derpy decided it was time to go home, as she had gotten over the incident from earlier that day. She said goodbye, hugged her friends, and left the house. Walking back to her own home, she passed a stallion. He was brown coated, and had messy dark brown mane and tail. His cutie-mark was that of an hourglass.

She turned around and watched him as he turned the corner and headed in the direction of town.

She thought nothing of it, as he turned to a big blue box.

She quickly turned around and started to walked back towards her home. A loud whirring sound was heard, and she looked back around to see the blue box was gone.

Lyra smiled at BonBon and giggled. " Our anniversary is tomorrow... Wanna do anything?" She rubbed BonBon's chest casually and closed her eyes

BonBon smiled as well, and gently stroked Lyra's mane. "I have some ideas." She winked at Lyra. BonBon rolled herself on top of Lyra and stroked her mane. She began to slowly rub Lyra's horn.

Meanwhile, Derpy fumbled to get in her door. She got inside and threw down her bag, checking the time. "Damn!" She shouted, and ran out the door once again, racing to sweet apple acres. She was late. CarrotTop would be mad.

Suddenly she tripped over a tree root and slammed face-first on the ground. On a rock.

She didn't know what happened after that. She woke up in a white room. In a bed. She remembered tripping and falling. Why hadn't she been flying? Why couldn't she see?

"Oh thank Celestia! She's awake!" A voice yelled from beside her. "Um... Doctor... Why are her eyes... Like that..."

"The impact from the rock hitting her skull damaged her abilities to align her vision. We could perform surgery so she can see, but realigning her eyes would damage her vision permanently."

"Buck. But can you make her see properly without realigning her eyes?"

"Yes, that's a possibility. But that would make her wall-eyed... Forever."

Derpy sighed, "can we do it?"

About a week later, they could finally remove Derpy's mask, allowing her to see. Her vision was fine. The only problem was that her eyes would never be properly alligned ever again. The surgery had been on the day of Lyra and BonBon's anniversary, and she was sad that she had missed it.

Lyra and BonBon sat at the front desk at the hospital, waiting for a chance to see their friend. They knew what had happened and had come to see her, but were told that she hadn't completely recovered from surgery yet. Today, the doctor called and told them that they could come in.

The doctor trotted over to them and said that the blonde maned mare was ready to see them.

Derpy smiled at them as they walked in.

"Oh god, Derpy. What happened..." Lyra sighed.

BonBon leaned in and hugged Derpy. "I'm sorry this happened. At least you can still see, right?"

"It's fine, guys. Sorry I missed your big day."

Five days later, she was sitting down at her table and she looked out the window.

Nothing interesting had happened in the past five days. Nothing except an occasional visit from Carrot Top.

Nothing was ever going to happen ever again. Somehow, she felt it. She'd never leave this house again. She'd just stay here, lock herself in and never come out.

That's what she'd do. She could never leave again. She would save what food she could and lock all doors. Black out the windows, and eventually starve away. Nobody can see her like this. What would she do now?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"It's open!"

Whoever it was tried to open the door quietly, but it creaked. They walked to the door to the kitchen and peered through the space, smiling at Derpy.

It was a tall stallion with a grey coat and dark green mane and tail. He walked closer and remained smiling.

"Hello miss Doo."

He raised his hoof and swung it hard across her face. The mare yelped and fell backwards off of her chair.

"Where is he, miss Doo? Is he here? Is he hiding here? Are you keeping him safe?"

Derpy whimpered on the floor and stared at the stranger. "W-who are you talking about?"

"You know him, don't play stupid!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried at him.

The stranger glared at her. "Maybe so... But he sure as hell knows you."

She started dragging herself away but he was on her quickly.

"He travels. Has a big blue box. Scans show that you have come in contact with him recently, therefore I have reason to believe that he is in this house. You'd better not be lying to me miss Doo, or you will suffer." He walked towards the the hall and left her where she was.

She quickly got up and opened a drawer. She grabbed a knife from inside and hid it under her wing. She slowly moved into the hall and shuffled down it. From the space under one of the doors. She saw a bright flashing light and then nothing. The stallion darted out of the room and raced down the stairs. He was fast. She flipped the knife out and drove it forward, straight through his left forehoof.

He screamed in pain and slammed her head against the wall...

She woke up in a dark place. A single candle beside her. She was tied up in a bed. She was frightened and she looked around frantically. On the table with the candle was a bloody knife. Her knife. Where was she, and what was going on? What are those glowing eyes on the other side of the room, and why are they coming closer?

Lyra knocked on Derpy's door and was answered only by the silence of the world around her. Where could she be?

Lyra knocked again, starting to worry.

Still nothing.

Lyra clicked open the lock with her magic and stepped inside. It was dark. She walked through the kitchen and down the hall. There was blood. Lots of blood, just at the foot of the stairs.

She stared, shocked, and saw a trail of blood leading upstairs to the bathroom, all over the towel bin, and then there was no more.

Derpy screamed in pain as the whip came in contact with her feathered wings. This had been going on for hours now. Torture. Questions were screamed in her ears, and she had no answers. She couldn't cry anymore. It was as though the pain was only dust touching her bloody, torn-up back and wings. She might not be able to fly very well, if at all, from now on.

The mysterious pony stopped whipping her and dropped her chains, causing her to fall painfully to the ground. She stood up slowly and winced as a strong jolt shot through her wings as they cracked when she tried to fold them back.

Her once beautiful long blonde mane had been pulled at, and a lot of it ripped out or cut off.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Ditz?" The torturer pony asked.

"No! Let me go!" Derpy shouted at him.

He smiled and picked up a pair of pliers from the table and started coming towards her. "I don't take orders from you. Here, girl. Put these on and look at your hooves." He said, tossing a pair of 3D glasses at her.

The glasses hit her and fell to the floor. She looked up at the stallion and saw a different shape behind him. A blue light shone behind him, with a high-pitched noise and a loud fizzle, and the light fixture fell on top of the torturer.

_Hope you enjoyed. Follow the story, or even follow me if you enjoyed. Be sure to leave reviews, or PM me with suggestions. Thanks._

_WereWING11_


End file.
